Simplemente amigos
by MalfoyBlackdagger Girl
Summary: –Fue un gusto amarte Ron. Mereces saber que soy feliz ahora que al fin me dejaste. – dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Le sonreí ampliamente, de todo corazón y Salí de ahí.


**Hola, tiene muchísimo tiempo que no escribo de Harry Potter y hasta siento que soy nueva otra vez jejeje. En fin, esta historia esta inspirada con la canción del super mega genial banda Enjambre, y la rola se llama "Ultimo tema" sin mas distracciones espero que disfruten la lectura tan como yo al escribirla.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer.** Yo quisiera, mataría vendería mi alma al diablo y reviviría al mismísimo Tom Riddle para que todos los personajes, lugares etc.. fueran míos pero nada me pertenece todo es de la maravillosa Rowling_

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía porque haba aceptado estar aquí con él, pero era ahora o nunca. Debía cerrar el círculo. De hecho estaba sorprendida de mi misma por estar tan tranquila, pero es que a pesar de que Ron me había hecho daño, no me había dolido tanto como yo esperaba que doliera. Mi orgullo estaba herido, si. Pero n me había roto el corazón, ni una peque grieta había logrado hacerle. Y hora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría la verdad es que le estaba agradecida.

–Hermione, gracias por venir– dijo Ronald mientras se sentaba frene a mi– y perdón por la tardanza. –dijo sonrojándose tanto como su cabello, no pude evitar reír un poco, cada vez que hacia eso era muy gracioso. Alce un poco mis hombros y le di un pequeño sorbo a mi café.

–La verdad es que estaba hartandome de tanta lechuza. Aquí estoy… así que… ¿De qué querías hablar?

– ¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Me bloqueaste la red flu de te casa– fruncí un poco el ceño ante cada una de sus acusaciones, pero no hable porque aun no poda procesar si hablaba en serio o no– No he sabido de ti en más de tres meses. Harry no me quería decir nada y Ginny no me dirige la palabra ¿En dónde has estado? Porque pase dos semanas, dos frente a la puerta de tu casa, día y noche. Y tú nunca llegaste. En el ministerio me decían que no podían brindarme esa información. ¡A mí! ¡A tu prometido!

Cuando termino de hablar respiraba agitadamente mientras me veía con el ceño fruncido. Yo me quede callada, no hable alargando el silencio incomodo, pero después de varios segundos por fin me atreví a hablar.

–Tu no eres mi prometido, mucho menos mi novio. Lo único que tenemos en común tú y yo, es una amistad de muchos años.

–Eres mi novia Hermione Jane Granger y si no quieres serlo mas, creo que deberíamos discutirlo entre los dos. Ya que en un relación de pareja las decisiones las toman entre los dos…

–Deje de ser tu novia en el momento que te vi follando con tu asistente sobre la alfombra que te regale en año nuevo. – dije interrumpiéndolo en su momento de inspiración, le tome un poco a mi café y continúe hablando. –Me fui a Francia, y no te lo digo porque te deba explicaciones…. N Ronald– dije posando no de mis dedos en sus labios. – Yo te deje hablar y ahora tú me dejaras hablar a mí sin interrumpirme, o me voy de aquí ahora. – Cruzo los brazos resignado y bufo. – Bien…. Y en Francia supe la verdad. Te amo, so lo hago, y con todo mi corazón. Te amo como mi mejor amigo. Por eso estoy aquí, para abrirte los ojos, solo fuimos amigos y si tu quieres podemos seguir siéndolo. No te guardo ningún rencor. Es culpa mía también, por no haberme percatado que lo nuestro haba terminado horas después de haber empezado. Sabes hoy me siento diferente, conocí a alguien más. Quien me acepta definitivamente, y ahora que estamos terminando esto, puedo voltear atrás sin llorar más.

–Hermione no…. yo te amo e verdad.

–Ron, quien ama no traiciona. El amor lo es todo….cuando estas con alguien especial no volteas a ver a cada tipa que pase alado de ti. No es reclamo, pero no era ciega. Obvio veía como te comías con los ojos a todas.

Reí un poco, aun no podía creer que pasara tanto tiempo para notar la verdad. Me levante y deje un par de galeones en la mesa. Me acerque a Ron y le di un pequeño beso en la frente. Tome su mano y deje ahí, la cajita en donde estaba el anillo que él me había dado.

–Fue un gusto amarte Ron. Mereces saber que soy feliz ahora que al fin me dejaste. – dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Le sonreí ampliamente, de todo corazón y Salí de ahí.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por el callejón Diagon. Comenzaba a nevar e inconscientemente me detuve, levante un poco mi brazo y abrí la palma de mi mano mirando como poco a poco caían pequeños copos sobre ella.

–Realmente no tenias porque haberlo besado– Dijo una voz tan conocida para mí, me exalte un poco, pero no estaba sorprendida, estaba casi segura que el vendría a ver todo. Gire lentamente para encararlo.

– ¿Celoso?– el bufo mientras rodaba los ojos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de la comadreja? No creo. – Reí fuertemente al instante y lo abrase por el cuello. Me encontraba de puntitas y aun así el era mucho más alto que yo. Acerque mi rostro al suyo para darle un beso pero él se hizo a un lado. – Ni lo sueñes Granger, no me besaras después de que tus labios tocaron a ese.

– ¿De verdad? – dije con la ceja alzada y aguantándome la risa. Lo tome de la mano para acercarnos a una pequeña banquita. Me subí a ella y mirándolo a los ojos le di un pequeño beso en la frente, le sonreí y le bese ambas mejillas y la nariz. Por último me acerque a sus labios y los roce un poco, y m e baje de la banquita y continúe caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. – Tienes razón es una mala idea.

Dije mientras alzaba un poco mis hombros. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sentí un par de brazos rodeándome la cintura.

–Que sea la última vez si no quieres ver a Weasley muerto.

Sentí como posaba sus labios en mi cuello y al instante mi piel se estremeció, sonreí un poco mientras disfrutaba de esa sensación que solo él podía hacerme sentir.

–Vamos a mi casa, debemos cepillarte los dientes antes de comenzar a hacer otra cosa– negué con la cabeza riendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos fuimos de allí.

* * *

¿Que les pareció ¿Avadas y/o Crucios? Espero que no xD No puse el nombre de la persona que conoció Hermione pero si unas cuantas pistas. ¿Quien creen que fue el afortunado?

PD: Se aceptan reviews... Just Saying.


End file.
